Smushing it All Together
by HeinzDoofenshmirtz
Summary: Random PnF oneshot because I got bored. Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a new Inator out of parts from old ones, and gets something totally unexpected! Disclaimer: I don't own PnF, Dan and Swampy do.


**A/N: I just wrote this because I got bored. (You'd be surprised how much free time I have.) So no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was feeling bored, and I mean more bored than usual. He had no evil scheme, no tragic backstory, and no inator. "Wow." He said, breaking the silence "I haven't been this bored since I had that case of evil scientist's block." He started thinking about what he could do to pass the time. Suddenly, he had an idea! "I'll go down to my basement and see if there are any parts from old inators that Perry the Platypus hasn't destroyed!" he said. He went down to the basement and found a whole box full of parts from old inators. He brought the box back up to his apartment and started sorting through all the parts. "Broken…deactivated…ok, this one is just plain stupid." He said as he looked through the box, hoping to find something actually evil. "Well, based on some of the stuff I found…" he said "I could just smush it all together and see what I get out of it." And so, he proceeded to "smush" together all the parts in the box. When he finished, the result was a small ray gun that didn't look like much. "Well, at least this came out cleaner than the Very-Very-Bad-Inator." Said Doofenshmirtz. "I think I'll take this with me on my walk." He tucked the ray gun into the inside pocket of his lab coat and he headed out.

Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Perry was resting under the tree in the backyard when his tiny wristwatch vibrated. Perry glanced at his watch, made sure nobody was around, stood up on his hind legs, placed a brown fedora on his head, and dived down into a hidden tunnel in the ground. For Perry was no ordinary platypus, he was a super secret agent by the name of Agent P. He popped out of the tunnel, into his secret, underground lair. He landed in a red captain's chair in front of a large screen with the face of his superior, Major Monogram, on it. "Ah, Agent P, glad you could make it." Said the major "We've been monitoring the thousands of hidden cameras inside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and we saw Doofenshmirtz wiring together pieces of his old Inators into a small ray-gun-device. Carl researched the design of the gun, and figured out that it may serve as an all-purpose-related-Inator. He was last seen taking the gun with him on a walk, and he is now roaming the fruit market near your civilian hideout. Your assignment is to get the Inator and bring it back to HQ to see if we could use it against Doofenshmirtz." Agent P quickly saluted and put on his jetpack as the major wished him good luck. He flew out of the tunnel he had come in through, and kept an eye out for Doofenshmirtz below.

Doofenshmirtz was roaming the fruit market, trying to figure out what his ray gun did. "I wonder what would happen if I fired it at that fruit stand over there." He thought out loud. He pointed the ray gun at the fruit stand and fired. Suddenly, all the fruit in the fruit stand turned into fruit gremlins with eyes, arms, legs, and mouths. They ran about, causing mayhem, and Doofenshmirtz stared in awe at his ray gun. He then turned around and fired it at another fruit stand, which promptly vanished. Then at another, which turned the fruit into potatoes. And another, which turned the fruit rotten. And another, which turned the whole stand into a giant, floating baby head! He stared in awe at the ray gun even more before he said "This thing can do anything!" Then, Perry the Platypus landed right in front of him! "Ah, Perry the Platypus!" he said "Your timing is unprecedented. And, of course, by unprecedented, I mean COMPLETELY PRECEDENTED!" He fired the ray gun at him, and a bubble of swirling purple energy formed around Agent P, trapping him. "Don't even bother trying to get out of that bubble of…whatever that stuff is, Perry the Platypus." Agent P stopped struggling and listened to Doofenshmirtz as he was about tell him his scheme. "Behold! The All-Purpose-Inator 2!" shouted Doofenshmirtz "Do you like the name? I just came up with that now, actually." "You know, to be honest, I wasn't really planning to do this scheme. I was just bored, and not really doing anything, so I figured "What the heck?" so, here I am! Anyway, back to the Inator." "With this," said Doofenshmirtz "I will be able to do anything! Even hypnotize my brother, Roger, into handing his position of Mayor over to me!" "But first, I am going to get rid of you, Perry the Platypus!" He pointed the All-Purpose-Inator 2 at Agent P and fired, only to burst the purple bubble of energy that was keeping him trapped! Agent P launched himself at Doofenshmirtz and punched him in his long, pointy nose. As they fought, a beam from the All-Purpose-Inator 2 sailed over their heads, right in the direction of Phineas and Ferb's house. "Hmm," said Doofenshmirtz "I hope that didn't hit anything." Then, Agent P punched Doofenshmirtz while his guard was down. Then, he grabbed the All-Purpose-Inator 2 and flew off in his jetpack. "Running off with my makeshift Inator?" said Doofenshmirtz "You know, you spoil all the fun, Spoily the Spoilapus!" As Agent P flew off, he heard Doofenshmirtz shout "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Agent P stepped out of the elevator and into a round room with a large conference table in the middle. Sitting at the table was Major Monogram, Carl, and many other animal agents. "Ah, Agent P. I trust that your mission was a complete success?" asked the major. Agent P pulled out the All-Purpose-Inator from out of nowhere, and handed it to Major Monogram. "Excellent!" he said. "Agent P, you've given us the biggest advantage over Doofenshmirtz we've ever had. For this, I'm giving you two weeks' vacation. Don't worry about Doofenshmirtz in that time; we'll assign Agent G to his case. We're still onto him about his unauthorized vacation." Agent P couldn't believe his ears! He rarely ever got vacation time, let alone two weeks! But first, Agent P had an idea about Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz was sitting in his apartment, thinking about the events of that day, when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, and there was Agent P with his hands behind his back, like he was hiding something. "Oh, it's you Perry the Platypus." He said "You know, I only did this scheme because I was bored and didn't have anything to do." Agent P pulled his hands out from behind his back, and handed Doofenshmirtz a book. Doofenshmirtz took it and said ""1001 Evil Schemes for the Bored Evil Scientist"?! Oh, thank you, Perry the Platypus! This is just what I needed!" Agent P gave Doofenshmirtz a fist bump before heading out of the building.

At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Perry walked into the backyard in his mindless pet mode. Phineas and Ferb were talking with their mom, while Candace kept going "But, but, but…" Perry crawled over to where he could hear what they were saying. "So where is this life-size replica of the Leaning Tower of Pisa that I was told about?" said their mom, sarcastically. "A green beam of light hit it, and then it sprouted wings and flew away." Said Phineas. Perry smirked when he heard that. Then, when their mom had gone inside, he walked up to Phineas and Ferb and made his mindless platypus noise. "Oh, there you are, Perry." said Phineas "I wonder how your day went." 'If only you knew, Phineas,' thought Perry 'if only you knew.'


End file.
